Stories: Love Bytes
Love Bytes A story by and Meagan Mint is in love with Gary Garnet (and it seems like Toby Topaz ships this), but a brand new villain force comes to wreck mayhem on the two, other couples and Echo Creek. Will the shippers go on a shipping spree? 'Cast' ♠ - denotes a character's first appearance. ♦ - denotes a cameo, minor appearance, or mention only. ♣ - denotes a character's final appearance. *The Fun Foodies **Tomato Joe **Meagan Mint (Main focus) **Olivia Olive **Seth Strawberry **Ginger Jackson **Crabapple Cindy **Jimmy Jam *Richard *Torchy *Kernely *Pealy *Jay *Blovy *Green Shadow *Re-Peat Moss *Kyoji *Starcade *The Retro Rebels *The Gemstones *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *The Broodals♠ (BOSSES) **Topper **Hariet **Rango **Spewart *Gerald♦ 'Story' (A sunny day in Echo Creek. Meagan Mint is walking down the streets when she runs into Gary Garnet.) *'Meagan Mint:' Oh hey, Gary! *'Gary Garnet: '''Hey, Meagan. What are you doing here? *'Meagan Mint:' Oh, I was just walking down Echo Creek. Wanna come to Richard's house? My and your friends are there, as I heard. *'Gary Garnet: Sure. I'm in the middle of a scientific project, but I can postpone that to another time. Let's go! (The duo walk to Richard's house. Meanwhile, Richard hears knocking.) *'''Richard: Starcade, get the door. I'm busy playing my game. *'Starcade: '''No problem! ''(Starcade runs and opens the door.) * Starcade: 'Oh, it's you, Gary. The other gemstones were wondering where you were. * '''Gary Garnet: '''I was in the middle of my project, and I bumped into Meagan here. This is Meagan Mint. And Meagan, this is Starcade. * '''Starcade: '''Hey there, Meagan! *'Meagan Mint: Hey, Starcade! I just came to see you all. *'Starcade: '''Always great to meet a new friend! *'Gary Garnet: So, Meagan, what do you think of Starcade? *'''Meagan Mint: Cool! (Kernely puts food on the table.) *'Kernely:' I've got the food ready! *'Starcade: '*to Meagan and Gary* ''Come on in! The others are waiting. *'Gary Garnet: Well, thanks for the welcoming! Alright, let's go in, Meagan. (Gary Garnet and Meagan Mint enter Richard's house.) *'''Richard: Welcome. *'Kernely:' Oh hey! *'Meagan Mint:' Hey, leader! *'Kernely:' I was wondering where you were at first. But now I know! *'Ginger Jackson:' Oh boy, I'm hungry. *to Pink Angel* What's everything on the table? *'Pink Angel: '''Let's see here...there's chicken wings, pasta, salad...oh, and there's Jelo's favorite Jell-o! *'Ginger Jackson:' Okay. *'Licorice: Oh, great... *looks at a cup of triple-scoop ice cream* Something tells me I won't enjoy lunch today... *'''Seth Strawberry: But I will. Don't worry. *'Owl: '''You're not the only one. ''*points to Fat Cat and Hot Air helping themselves to the food* *'Green Shadow: '''I hope this party will get enjoyable for everyone, although this isn't really a party to begin with. *'Gary Garnet: So, Meagan, are you hungry? *'''Meagan Mint: Yes. *'Gary Garnet: '''Are you alright with me picking the food for you or are you alright picking them on your own? *'Meagan Mint:' I'm fine with picking them. ''*looks at the food* I'll pick chicken wings! *'Gary Garnet: '''Alright, if you say so. ''*picks his own food* *'Toby Topaz: '''I'm just glad everything's going fine! Does anyone agree with me? *'Green Shadow: I do. *'Diana Diamond: '''So do I. *'Starcade: 'Me too! *'Pink Angel: 'We too! *'Kernely: I do. *'Red Ruby: '''WE GET IT!!! *'Toby Topaz: I have a good feeling about today, where we won't have to fight any villains today! *'Licorice: '''I don't. *'Kernely: Me too, Toby...for now. *'Kyoji: '''There isn't any strange activity around here today, while I was patrolling the streets. Still, we can't assume. *'Toby Topaz: Let's just let the good times soak in, shall we? *drinks a glass of strawberry smoothie* *'''Crabapple Cindy: Meagan, have anything to tell me? *'Meagan Mint:' ...No. *'Richard:' Okay, now what? *'Green Shadow: '''Won't it be a good idea to finish the food first? There's still leftovers on the table. *'Richard:' I guess you're right. ''(Meanwhile...) * Owl: 'That's enough, Fat Cat! * '''Test Subject Blue: '''Same goes for you, Hot Air! * '''Hot Air: '''No! My...food!!! *'Jimmy Jam: (Sheesh, this is getting insane...) What's going on? *'Olivia Olive:' Fat Cat and Hot Air are trying to eat the food. *'Test Subject Blue: '''And we're stopping them, but looks like they're stopping us from stopping them. Could anyone lend us a hand? *'Tomato Joe:' I'll do. ''*helps* *'Fat Cat: '''Meow... *'Owl: I'll cover his mouth so that he doesn't burp. Once he burps, he can potentially destroy the entire house! *'''Blovy: Yeah, right?! *'Owl: '''Well, come to think of it, he won't be able to hold himself from burping, so the house will be destroyed anyway. Let's take him outside. ''(Owl, Test Subject Blue, Tomato Joe and Blovy take Fat Cat outside and make him look up into the sky. Fat Cat then manages to let out his burp, firing a mega laser into the sky.) *'Blovy:' Whew... *'Test Subject Blue: '''Let's actually hope it doesn't blow up any stars, asteroids, spaceships, satellites or even planets. *'Owl: Have no fear, it's not that powerful against those. *'''Blovy: No way. *'Test Subject Blue: '''We still have Hot Air to deal with. *'Owl: Great. I'll stay here with Fat Cat. (Test Subject Blue, Tomato Joe and Blovy go inside to stop Hot Air.) * '''Test Subject Blue: ''*stops Hot Air* Hot Air, that's enough! * '''Hot Air: '''More...more... * '''Test Subject Blue: '''This is not good. ''*to Tomato Joe and Blovy* ''You two, stay away from him in case he has any ideas of eating you up. ''(Tomato Joe and Blovy back up.) * Test Subject Blue: 'Alright, that's enough. ''*fires a proton bullet to snap Hot Air to his senses* * 'Hot Air: '''What happened? * '''Test Subject Blue: '''It's the alcohol in those drinks. I should've figured. *'Blovy: So, that's why he was insane. *'Tomato Joe:' That is why I don't drink. *'Test Subject Blue: '''Now, what's next? *'Blovy:''' I heard some people talking about Star and Marco coming earlier. Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM!